Mon nouveau départ
by Narutoaddicteuse
Summary: Lui, qui y avait voué sa vie, il y est parvenu ! Malgré ce qu'on a pu lui dire il y est arrivé, pour le meilleur…comme pour le pire ! Nouveau bahut, nouveau profs, nouveaux camarades…Nouveau départ!   Yaoi:OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Tchoubidou les gens ! Je sais, je suis en train de commencer une nouvelle fiction alors que j'ai pas encore terminée l'autre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus tellement j'avais envie d'écrire celle là ! Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je ne laisse pas tomber l'autre (si ça peut intéresser ceux qui la suivent)**_

_**Sur-ce ! Excellente lecture à tous et à toutes ! (Enfin j'espère ! ù_ù) **_

_**Chapitre 1 : Quel couple de débiles !**_

_**« Ça y est… J'ai enfin réussi à y entrer…Enfin ! » **_

Lui « Le petit blond simplet », celui dont personne ne retenait le prénom, celui qui n'était qu'un faible à Leurs yeux et qui était loin d'être une menace pour Leurs avenirs…il y est arrivé ! Il n'a pas eut besoin d'Eux…qui pour la plupart ont échoué. Non. Il y est parvenu seul, sans l'aide de personne a réalisé un de ses plus grands rêves…

Elle est là devant lui. La plus belle chose qui lui est arrivé depuis longtemps, la plus immense de toutes, la plus renommée…La légendaire chaîne universitaire de Shibusen.

C'était une université assez particulière, car elle comprenait dans son enceinte une université (comme son nom l'indique) ainsi qu'un lycée. On y entrait en classe de seconde et en ressortait diplômé, voilà une des raisons pour laquelle notre petit blond avait toujours voulu s'y infiltrer, l'autre étant un peu trop obscure à cet instant pour pouvoir l'énoncer.

Shibusen et ses brillants étudiants, **tous** destinés à un avenir plus que** prometteur**, les plus grands ainsi que leurs suivants, tel une industrie elle les fabriques, les façonnes et les formes à la chaîne dans son atelier avant de les mettre sur le grand marché mondial du travail. Et voici son tour.

On raconte qu'elle cache de nombreux secrets dans ses recoins les plus éloignés. Certains ont même disparus dans ses profonds sous terrains.

Le doré se sent tellement petit à coté d'elle. Le nombre incalculable de fois où il a pu s'en approcher lui revint en tête mais cette fois-ci, elle est enfin prête à lui révéler ses mystères. Les gens autour de lui, lui importe peu. Depuis longtemps il a appris à s'en passer, à les oublier pour ne plus en souffrir. Tous défilent à coté de lui et ne le remarque pas. Un peu plus loin de lui, jeune fille aux cheveux roses éclate de joie en lisant son nom sur le tableau d'affichage à la taille démesurée, et court vers un jeune homme aux joues tatouées de longs triangles rouges pour lui sauter au cou. Tout le monde semble heureux en se jour de rentrée des classes…il y a tellement de choses nouvelles…à quoi bon s'attarder sur lui ? A coté de tout ce monde, il n'existe plus…alors pourquoi un regard inquisiteur perçait-il son dos ?

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation, que le blondinet se senti immédiatement oppressé et choisi de se diriger, tête baissée, directement en salle de cours sans même lancer de regard en arrière.

« N50…N51…et N52 ! Oui c'est bien là ! ». Il rangea son plan dans la poche arrière de son sac à dos, se mit à attendre patiemment son professeur principal et…ses futurs camarades de classe avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Les minutes paresseraient longues pour tout être humain normalement constitué, mais pas pour lui…loin de là cette idée!

Apparût le premier élève suivit d'un de ses amis apparemment. Son col était relevé de sorte à ce que l'on ne puisse apercevoir que l'arrête de son nez, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient cachés par une paire de lunette totalement opaque…étrange. Il était suivi d'un jeune homme visiblement bien musclé, de la même taille que lui. Son visage semblait petit d'autant plus que ses sourcils étaient d'une taille inimaginable et en regardant de plus prés, je suis sûre que l'on pouvait y trouver des insectes et de champignons non recensés sur la planète …et ses cheveux…au-mon-dieu ! Qu'es que c'est ? « ça » ressemblait plus à une flaque d'huile de moteur qu'à autre chose étant donné la brillance et l'effet « carton » il devait s'agir d'une couche de gel assez importante…

-Tu sais Shino, si tu t'entraînais plus en sport tu arriverais à battre l'Uchiha les doigts dans le nez !

_**Alors comme ça il s'appel Shino ?**_

-…

-Ne sois donc pas si timide avec moi ! On est amis non ?...Allez, je vais être sympa, je veux bien t'entrainer ! …Ne je suis pas le meilleur ami du monde moi ? Dit le sourcilleux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son…ami ?

-…Lee…enlève immédiatement ta paluche de mon manteau !

_**Je rêve où je viens de voir une veine faire son apparition sur son front ?**_

-…t…t'avais une poussière…je…je volais juste l'enlever…

-YaaaAAAoooOOOOOuuuUUUhh !

Soudain deux énergumènes arrivèrent en trombe dans le couloir. Notre petit blond ne les avait jamais vus au par avant, mais il s'agissait de la rose et de son ami tatoué. Celle-ci avait grimpé sur son dos et ils arrivèrent en courant vers les dénommés Lee et Shino en manquant de leur donner un coup de pied en plein visage.

-ARRR Kiba ! On les a ratés ! Reviens en arrière !

-C'est de ta faute ! T'as pas levé le pied assez haut !

-Dépêche-toi de revenir en arrière, ils vont pu avoir l'effet de surprise !

- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de me taper dessus s'il te-plait ?

-Oups ! Pas fait exprès, j'ai des mauvaises habitudes…

Un nouveau couple fit apparition.

-Sakura ! Kiba ! Vous allez vous calmer vous deux ? On n'est pas dans une joute ici !

-Vous êtes vraiment galère !

-Heey Konan ! Shika' ! ! Comment ça va ?

-Heu ben moi ça va, mais ça pourrait aller mieux si vous évitiez de tuer tout le monde.

-C'est pas de notre faute ! Dit alors le tatoué

-Ouais ! On était trop stressés avec la rentrée alors ben…on s'occupe….

-Et on peut savoir ce qui te « stresse » à ce point ? demanda Shikamaru

-Attends, tu veux me dire que t'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Que Le grand Sasuke Uchiha est dans l'université cette année ! répondit Kiba fier de savoir quelque chose avant son ami.

-Sérieux ?

-C'est pas parce que je dis tout le temps des conneries que j'en dis tout le temps hein !

-Ce que tu viens de dire en est pourtant la preuve contraire… remarqua intelligemment Shikamaru

-C'est pas grave Kiba ! Pleures pas, il attend que ça…

-Sakuraaaa ! Je vais rester un idiot toute ma vie ! Trouve-toi un type bien ! Tu…tu le mérites !

-Kiba ! Tu vas arrêter oui ? À chaque fois tu me fais le coup !

-Oui, mais là je suis sérieux ! Je refuse que tu t'abaisses à ma médiocrité…Tiens ! lui par exemple ! dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction de notre petit blond

-...qui…qui ça ? moi ? dit-il après avoir regardé derrière son épaule.

-Oui ! Toi ! Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de fort !Je te confies ma Sakura !

-Mais…mais at…attends c'est qu…quoi ce dé-dé-délire là ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. Pour une fois tu as bien choisi Kiba ! Je te laisse alors !

-Hein ? T'es sérieuse ?...at…attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! essaya de se rattraper Kiba.

La rose fit un dernier bisou sur la joue de son petit ami avant de se diriger vers le doré d'un air prédateur et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Désolée de devoir t'entraîner là dedans, mais si je fais rien je vais plus pouvoir le supporter…

-Hein ?

Sans qu'il ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la rosée se rua sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser des plus fougueux, mordillant ses lèvres un peu trop fortement à son gout. Il avait les yeux grands ouvert la suppliant mentalement de le lâcher sans pour autant faire quelque chose.

Quand à Sakura, elle semblait plutôt amusée de la réaction du blond…dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom d'ailleurs…mais qu'importe ! il était beau et la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans poser de question ! Et après tout le but était de faire comprendre à son idiot de petit ami qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se plaindre…elle leva les paupières, et plongea dans les magnifiques iris bleues de notre blond avant de stopper net et de s'écarter lentement de lui en laissant glisser sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

-Wouah…T'as…tes yeux ? Ils sont magnifiques !

- Nan, mais ça …ça va pas ? T'es malade où quoi ? Je te connais même p..pas !

-Enchantée, moi c'est Sakura ! et toi ?

-…pourquoi je te dirais mon prénom ?

-C'est toi qui te plaint de pas me connaître, mais en fait c'est moi qui ne te connais pas !

-C'est pas une raison valable !

-et ben il est pas commode celui-là !

-Ah parce que tu trouves ça mieux d'embrasser des inconnus toi ?

-Bon puisque tu veux pas me dire ton nom je t'appellerais…hmmm…chemin de fer ? C'est pas très original, mais ça te sied à ravir !

-…

-Et puis tu sais que t'es le premier mec avec un appareil dentaire que j'embrasse ?

-Et toi tu sais que t'es la première meuf tout court que j'embrasse ? répondit-il sur un air niais.

- …tu…tu veux dire que…

-Au lieu de me poser des questions stupides tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ton crétin de mec, parce qu'il vient juste d'ouvrir la fenêtre !

-La…fenêtre...?

-Tsss

- Auuuu làààààà ! Merde ! non, non nooon ! Kibaaa ! Fais pas çaaaa ! Hurla Sakura en se précipitant vers son petit ami qui était prêt à se défenestrer.

S'en suivit une dizaine de minutes mélodramatique, durant laquelle Sakura promettait une longue descendance à Kiba et lui exprimait toute la peine que ses proches auraient s'il décidait de sauter…en vain.

C'est dans un sanglot des plus touchant que Sakura s'adressa à son ami pour enfin en finir.

-Bon écoutes Kiba…si…si tu veux te suicider maintenant, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, fait-le…mais dépêches-toi, parce que sinon on n'aura pas le temps de pleurer ta disparition qu'on devra déjà aller en cours ! « Snif ».

-Les cours…ma mère va me tuer si j'arrive en retard ! Je me suiciderais plus tard alors !

-Kiiibaaa ! Viens dans mes bras !

-Ma Sakuraa ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Etant passé au préalable aux toilettes pour se rincer la bouche, notre petit blond observais avec du recul la scène qui se déroulais devant lui et en conclut :

-Quel couple de débiles !

-Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux.

Le blond se retourna en sursaut pour voir qui lui adressait la parole de cette manière et il vit un jeune homme de la même carrure que lui, mais physiquement opposé. Autant lui était d'une blondeur angélique, avait une peau aux teintes caramélisées, un appareil dentaire et deux grands yeux turquoise, autant l'autre arborait une teinture pétrole, était couleur chantilly, avait des dents dignes des pubs américaines pour les chewing-gums « Freedent», et enfin possédait des yeux dans les quels on pouvait tomber tant leur profondeur était abyssale.

-Tu…tu t'appels ? demanda le blond.

- Je ne dis jamais mon prénom les gens ont tendance à juger. Et toi ? Ton nom ?

- J'ai pour principe de ne pas donner mon nom aux personnes inconnues…un peu pour les mêmes raisons que les tiennes.

-T'as l'air d'avoir du caractère…Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre alors.

-Je tiens à préciser avant tout _achat_ que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très social, je ne suis pas habitué à communiquer et je me complais très bien dans la solitude en cas de _remboursement_…Alors ? _Vendu _?

-Pareil, même s'il m'arrive d'apprécier certaines conversations…Alors, _j'achète _!

Le blond tendit sa main au brun pour la lui serrer, comme lors d'un marché ou d'une affaire conclue, puis sans un mot de plus ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Entre temps le couloir s'était rempli et tous deux purent anticiper l'avenir de leur future classe.

Au fond, deux jeunes percés se roulaient des patins monstrueux, la fille arborait de très nombreux piercings au visage ainsi que des tatouages colorés aux bras et était coiffée de quatre chignons. Son petit ami avait également même style, avait les cheveux orangés et des lentilles avec de nombreux cercles. Malgré leur apparence, ils semblaient plutôt sympathiques.

Shino était en présence d'une blonde à forte poitrine dont les cheveux étaient regroupés en une longue queue de cheval, et Lee semblait les déranger dans leur conversation.

De l'autre coté un garçon aux cheveux rouges tenait la main à une fille aux yeux transparents et aux joues aux limites du rose fluo.

Et enfin, juste à coté de la porte, un trio était en train de réviser. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux d'une longueurs avoisinant un bon mètre qui regardais une fille blonde avec quatre couettes qui lui expliquais quelque chose et que visiblement, n'écoutait pas, trop concentré dans sa contemplation pour s'en rendre compte. A coté de lui se trouvais un autre garçon, qui, lui, faisait le double de sa largeur et était en train de manger un paquet de chips.

A présent, il ne manquait plus que leur professeur principal. Un certain « Kakashi Haitake » d'après la fiche d'informations donnée aux élèves.

… … … _**10 minutes plus tard … … … … … … … … … … … 20 minutes plus tard … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 30 minutes plus tard ! … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **_

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus les conversations perdaient de l'intensité, allant même jusqu'à laisser régner un gros blanc bien gênant de le couloir.

-Si il y a quelque chose que je déteste au plus haut point, c'est bien les retards et le manque de rigueur ! Merde ! On est dans une école renommée ici ou quoi ? s'ébroua Kiba.

-Bon. Soit le prof est en train de mourir dans un coin, soit il est en train de se foutre de notre gueule .Conclut d'un ton neutre notre asocial aux cheveux noirs.

-Je pencherais plus pour la seconde éventualité. Lui répondit Shikamaru. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que le conseil général ne l'ai pas encore renvoyé pour ses retards incessant, depuis qu'il est dans ce bahut !

- Hatake…Ce nom…il me dit quelque chose…Attendez, la directrice, elle porte le même nom ! C'est son mari ? Remarqua brièvement notre petit blond.

-Ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses effectivement. Affirma Sakura

Des clappements de chaussons se firent entendre, indiquant aux élèves qu'une personne approchait.

-48 minutes ! Record battu !dit une voix provenant de derrière la porte à battants.

-Bonjour les enfants !

-…

-…

-C'est quoi… « ça » ? Dit la percée d'une voix pleine de désolation en montrant la personne émanant de la porte.

-HATAKE Kakashi ! Pour vous servir ! A qui ai-je l'honneur mademoiselle ?

-Tenten, répondit-elle d'un air agacé.

-On peut savoir ce que fabriquiez pendant tout ce temps ? Osa demander Kiba.

-Non.

-Pleures pas Kibounet ! Il a dit ça pour t'embêter ! N'es-ce-pas monsieur ?

-Non. C'était volontaire.

-Je suis promis à un déshonneur imminent, Sakura ! Je ne te mérite pas ! Trouve-toi un mec bi…

Pour toute réponse la rosée lui légua un de ses marrons légendaire en pleine face, sous l'ébahissement de tous, excepté du sien ainsi que celui du professeur de Sciences .

-Bien ! Sur ses belles _paroles_ ! Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de débuter les cours !

-A qui la faute ?...abrutit. Crachât le blond en entrant en classe de sorte à ce que le professeur ne puisse pas l'entendre.

A son grand étonnement, le blond vit le brun s'installer sur le siège à coté du sien…ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de _voisin de travail_ pensât-il.

-Bien ! On va commencer par faire l'appel les enfants !

En regardant de plus près nos deux énergumènes anonymes, on pouvait très nettement voir une fine et diaphane goutte de sueur perler sur leur front alors que sans même s'en rendre compte, ils pensaient à la même chose au même moment :

_**« S'IL APPREND MON PRENOM JE SUIS FOUTTU, ET ON PEUX DIRE ADIEU A NOTRE AMITIE NAISSANTE !»**_

S'en suivit alors la longue énumération anodine mais pas moins terrorisante pour nos deux jeunes lycéens.

La liste n'étant pas dans l'ordre alphabétique, il était encore plus stressant pour eux…s'en était limite marrant de les voir dans cet état de suspense insoutenable !

-Hinata!

-P…Présente !

-Nagato !

-Argh ! Arrêtez avec ce prénom démodé ! J'm'appel Pein !

-C'est pourtant ce qui est écrit sur le registre…

-Mes vieux font tout me faire chier ! N'allez pas chercher trop loin.

-Heu…très bien…

-Ino !

-Ouep !

-Gaara !

-…Mh

-Lee !

-ICI PRESENT!

-La prochaine fois essaie d'éviter de nous casser les Oreilles, tu seras gentil !...alors…j'en étais oùùùù ? …Shino !

-…

Pour tout réponse un bruissement d'ailles de mouche retentit.

-Shino ?

-Ouais.

-la prochaine fois parles plus fort par contre, Lee je compte sur toi pour l'aider à vaincre sa timidité !

-A vos ordres sensei ! répondit Lee avec un sourire étincellent et le pouce relevé.

-Sakura !

-Présente !

-Shikamaru !

-ouais c'est bon.

-Kiba !

-HEIN ? QUOI ? OU CA ?

-Déjà en train de dormir ? Et ben !

-Sas…

-PRESENT ! **hurla** le brun de sorte à couper la parole au professeur.

-…quel répondant !...Konan !

-Ouep' !

-Neji !

-Présent.

-Chôji !

-Moui.

-Evites de parler la bouche pleine à l'avenir, tu t'imagines faire ça lors d'un repas d'affaires ?…enfin je sais pas si tu arriveras à atteindre la trentaine avec tout ton cholestérol... Rajouta le professeur pour lui-même.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Remarqua Choji avec un énervement non dissimulé.

-Non, non, rien du tout, tu peux te rasseoir et même continuer de manger pendant mon cours si ça te plaît…heu… Tamari !

-C'est TEmari ! PAS TAMARI ! C'est pas compliqué non ?

-Woups' ! Pas fait exprès héhé…bon, alors Tenten, je l'ais vue tout à l'heure…donc le dernier, Naru…

Le brun ne pu entendre la fin du prénom de son voisin que celui-ci lui sauta littéralement dessus et lui couvrir les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains, en manquant de très peu de les faire tomber tous les deux dans son élan.

-Bon …tu es visiblement présent !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que « Naru » réalisât ce qu'il venait de faire… et c'est avec confusion qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps en retirant ses mains des oreilles de son camarade.

-Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'es qui t'as pris ?

-Je…chuis vraiment désolé mais c'était ça où t'allais savoir mon prénom…

-Un jour ou l'autre je saurais ton prénom…ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal juste pour ça tu sais ?

-Je préfère retarder l'échéance…tu ne dois pas comprendre ce que c'est.

-Effectivement vu que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire. En attendant, je te propose de faire un marché.

-Le quel ?

-Tant que je ne cherche pas a connaître l'intégralité de ton prénom, tu fais pareil pour moi…ça marche…Naru' ?

-Marché conclut Sas' ! répondit rapidement le petit blond.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre pour Naru'. Tout ce qui allait ce passer cette année semblait irréel pour lui tant les choses s'annonçaient prometteuses ! C'est donc avec un peu de tristesse qu'il quitta l'établissement pour retourner chez lui.

-Chuis rentréééé !

-Bienvenue mon chéri !

-Hello !

-Salut Mom' !... Tiens, t'es encore la Konohamaru ?

-Oui, ses parents travaillent encore et ne peuvent pas le chercher.

-Mais il est bientôt huit heures ! Tu te fais exploiter man ' !

-Je ne me fais pas exploiter ! C'est mon travail et j'aime ce que je fais ! Assez parlé de moi ! Viens me parler de ta journée !

Le jeune racontât sa journée à sa mère, lui omettant la partie durant la quelle il avait « agressé » la seule personne qui s'était réellement _intéressé _a lui en ce jour de rentrée, puis après avoir regardé un film se couchât en repensant à tout ça.

_**« Alors comme ça son prénom commençait par « Sas' » ?...Je me demande s'il m'adresseras encore la parole demain ! Vu le nombre de filles qui se collait à lui il va se trouver d'autres ami(e)s et me laisser derrière lui…Il a vraiment du me prendre pour un couillon ce matin ! Je suis vraiment débile de repenser à ça ! Je n'arriverais jamais à me lever demain si ça continue ! »**_

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que Naru' bascula tout droit vers les profondeurs abyssales de « Dream land ».

Alors ce premier chapitre ? Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pô ? Dites le-moi, j'aimerais savoir si ça vaut le coup de la continuer ! =)

Narutoaddicteuse ! ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Waaaaw, wwaaaaaw, waoahw ! On peut dire que vous m'avez gâtée! J'ai posté le premier chapitre de « Mon nouveau départ » juste avant de partir en vacances sans trop y croire, et voilà qu'en rentrant je me retrouve avec 7 reviews ! Autant vous dire que pendant mes 2 semaines de vacances j'ai eut le temps de cogiter sur cette histoire, et je peux vous dire que ça va être du lourd! Mouhahaha(…enfin ! c'est à vous d'en juger =_=')**_

_**Donc voila je vous dis un immense MERCI à tous et à toutes, et sur-ce : Bonne lecture ! =)**_

_**Narutoaddicteuse ~**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Sur qui on peut compter si ce n'est sur ses amis ?**_

**« Naaan ! Pas déjà ? »**

C'est sur ces premières pensées que Naru' débuta sa seconde journée de cours. Tout promettait une journée plus qu'agréable, les oiseaux _brillaient_, le soleil _chantait_ et même son emploi du temps tournait en sa faveur puisqu'il commençait ses cours à neuf heures et demie !

En bas sa mère avait préparé son petit déjeuné, et l'odeur du chocolat chaud commençait à monter jusqu'à sa chambre : il n'y résistera pas trop longtemps si vous voulez mon avis.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître dans son embrasure sa mère.

-Debout mon chéri ! Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard aujourd'hui quand même ?

-Mamâââan…C'est bon je suis assez grand pour me lever tout seul !

-Très bien, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si ton petit dej' est froid! Sur ces derniers mots elle quitta la chambre, laissant son fils seul, en pleine contemplation de son plafond.

Quelques instant plus tard, son uniforme noir a col Mao était enfilé, ses dents brossées, son petit déjeuné avalé et il avait même eut le temps de faire son lit !

Comme à son habitude il était arrivé en avance à l'arrêt de bus, c'était toujours comme ça, dés qu'il branchait son lecteur mp3 il oubliait tout et marchait à une vitesse effrénée la tête baissée. Quand il était dans ce genre de transe la seule chose qui pouvait l'arrêter était une collision dans quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Rares étaient les journées pendant les quelles ce genre d'imprévus ne se produisaient pas, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'était le cas, encore une chose qui présageait une bonne journée…alors pourquoi notre petit blond gardait-il cette boule d'angoisse dans son ventre ?

Il descendit du car et se dirigea directement vers la salle de cours de Japonais quand il croisa dans les couloirs un groupe de personnes formé par Sakura, Kiba –qui n'avait pas l'air bien réveillé-, Shino, Gaara, Hinata, Ino…et derrière eux, notre blond pouvait aussi apercevoir la personne qui lui valait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin…Sas'.

Le brun semblait absent, lui aussi marchait la tête baissée, il se tenait entre Kiba et Sakura qui se lançaient des regards assassins mais il en passait outre, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait pas d'importance.

Peu à peu ils s'approchaient de lui sans s'en rendre compte et la boule d'angoisse du blond se transforma en un boulet en plomb. Son visage se crispât, il prit son courage à deux mains, et c'est les yeux fermés qu'il sortit un timide :

-Salut ?

…totalement inaudible, qui lui valut un_ blizzard_ des plus majestueux. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque qu'il ouvrit les paupières et que seul le vide lui faisait face…Finalement il avait peut être raison de penser que cette journée allait être pourrie…

Il se traînât loin derrière le groupe écoutant distraitement les conversations échangées. Dans tout brouhaha une voix perçante émergeait au dessus de toutes…

-Je le savais ! J'avais raison ! Shika' me doit cinq euros maintenant !

-T'as parié avec Shika' et t'as gagné ?

-Ouep' ! Il me croyait pas quand je lui disais que « _Le grand_ _Sasuke Uchiha »_ était dans notre bahut, et ben il va en avoir pour son argent ! En plus à ce qu'il paraît il est dans la même promo que nous !

-Comment ça « _il paraît »_ ? Et puis comment tu sais tout ça toi ? demanda Ino soudainement intéressée par la conversation.

-J'ai mes sources ! Je ne les balancerais pas !

-Elle est allée voir Tsunade-baba hier. Répondit Kiba comme si Sakura n'avait pas parlé.

-KIBA !

-Tout le monde le sais que t'es une tire au flan ! T'as profité du fait que le prof d'SVT était en retard pour aller te plaindre à la dirlo, qui, en échange de ton silence t'as donné des infos sur le nouveau…t'es tellement prévisible !

-Je suis pas une tire au flan d'abord ! C'était un échange de bons procédés !

-Mais bien sûr ! T'es qu'une magouilleuse ! Plus tard tu deviendras un yakuza !

-ça te va bien de dire ça ! Je te rappelle que tu sorts avec moi alors si t'as un problème on se sépare et je trouve ce Sasuke toute seule !

-Ah parce que tu comptes le chercher en plus ?

-Tu crois que je fais ça pour quoi ? En il paraît qu'il est super beau ! Je suis sûre que si je le voyais, dés le premier regard : IL tomberait amoureux de moi !

-Tu sais faire peur quand tu veux toi !...Au fait ! Toi qui sais tout ! Tu aurais une explication sur le fait qu'il ait rejoint notre lycée que pour aller en terminale et pas en classe de seconde comme la plupart des gens ?

-Tout d'abord je te précise que ce n'est pas le seul à s'être inscrit pour la terminale ici. Et puis si il a choisit ce lycée c'est parce que dans son ancien bahut il avait des problèmes avec ses camarades…à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

**« Alors comme ça il est vraiment entré dans le lycée ? Je me demande quel genre de type il est en vrai !...certainement un mec qui se croit au dessus des autres…je déteste ce genre de types !»**

KING-KONG-KANG-KÔÔÔNG ! (ceci était la cloche du lycée =_=')

Les élèves étaient tous rangés dans le couloir, Naru' s'était trouvé un emplacement depuis lequel personne ne pouvait le voir, l'histoire de trouver une réponse aux questions qui lui trottait dans la tête de puis tout à l'heure :

**« Pourquoi es ce que je me suis totalement ignoré des autres ce matin?...Et Sas' ? Pourquoi traînait-il avec ces gens alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il les trouvait débiles ?...Il m'a peut-être déjà oublié…Oui ça doit être ça ! Il s'est fait des nouveaux amis et il n'a plus besoin de moi !...ça me fait un peu de peine, mais c'est pas plus mal en fait ! Je pourrais me consacrer totalement sur mes études maintenant !...mais ça me fait chier quand même…un peu…Rââh puis non ! Ça me soul carrément c't'histoire ! »**

Durant les discutions internes de Naru' les autres élèves étaient arrivés au compte goutte et à présent la classe était totalement réunie…manquait plus que le prof de Français…ça sentait le déjà vu ça...

Mais Naru' ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Ça, mais aussi le fait que depuis que le groupe de tout à l'heure c'était arrêté, Sas' semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, d'ailleurs à cet instant même il était sur la pointe des pieds et cherchait désespérément une échappatoire aux disputes conjugales de Kiba et Sakura, quand brusquement, à l' instant même ou la seconde sonnerie fut entendue, la porte de salle de cours _s'ouvra(ou plutôt se fracassa)_, laissant voir un vieil homme (si on en jugeait par la couleur de ses cheveux),qui portait aux joues deux striures rouges, rappelant des…larmes ?

-FOUTRE D'ÉTUDIANTS INDICIPLINÉS !ÇA A SONNÉ! NON SEULEMENT VOUS ETES LES ÉLÉVES DE CE BON A RIEN, MAIS EN PLUS VOUS CALQUEZ SES MŒURS ?

**« Bon…ok alors lui, va pas falloir les lui casser ! Il a déjà l'air assez chiant comme ça, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter… »**

C'est donc avec une peur non dissimulée que la terminale7 entrât en cours.

**« Bon bah puisqu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je suis tout seul je vais me mettre tout devant, au moins je ferais quelque chose de ma journée !... »**

A peine eut-il le temps de poser son sac bandoulière sur sa table qu'une poigne assez puissante se resserra contre sont bras l'entrainant vers le fond de la classe.

-HEY ! MAIS… !

-Chut ! Parle moins fort !

La personne qui l'avait attiré jusqu'au fond de la salle, et fait asseoir a l'une des tables environnante n'était autre que Sas'…en même temps ce n'était pas trop une surprise…enfin! Pas pour tout le monde apparemment…

-Sas'? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignore depuis ce matin ?

-Hein ? C'est la meilleure! C'est moi qui t'ignore maintenant?

-Oui c'est toi ! Depuis tout à l'heure je te cherche et toi tu me vois, tu me passes à coté et tu vas t'installer à une table seul…y'a un problème ?

-Mais c'est toi qui…

-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BAZARD ? MONSIEUR UZUMAKI ! VOUS N'ÉTES PAS ICI POUR JOUER LES MÉNESTRELS! VOUS IMPORTUNEZ MA LEÇON ! …si votre père vous voyez, il se retournerait dans sa tombe ! Tss ! ajoutât-il plus bas.

**« Son…son père est mort? » **s'étonna Sas'

Naru' se leva brusquement, renversant au passage sa chaise. Ses poings étaient sérés, ses cheveux cachaient le haut de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que sa mâchoire crispée.

A présent toute la pièce était silencieuse, tous avaient le regard posé sur ce petit blond, qui depuis la rentrée, semblait tellement renfermé sur lui-même, mais qui, en moins d'une minute était devenu un démon. Sans même dire un seul mot il avait réussi à effrayer toute sa classe…excepté le jeune homme assis à sa gauche, pour des raisons encore inconnues…

-…Qui vous a autorisé de parler de mon père ?

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…répondit le professeur sur un ton niais

-QUI-VOUS-A-PERMIS ? ALORS QUE VOUS N'ETES QU'UN CONCEPTEUR DE NAVETS LUXURIEUX PARMIS TANT D'AUTRES!

Si les élèves de la classe avaient compris le début de la dispute, là ils venaient **tous** de décrocher…de quoi Naru' était il en train de parler ?

-Vous essayez de vous rattraper en utilisant du vocabulaire soutenu, mais ça ne changera rien à votre sort! D'autant plus que je ne vois pas où vous venez en venir monsieur Uzumaki, et je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton! Jeune insolent !

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je suis en train de vous parler _« Hermite pervers »_ ! Mais si vous voulez je peux vous rafraîchir la mémoire?...JE M'ADRESSE A TOUTE LA CLASSE ! Le vieux crouton qui nous sert de professeur n'est qu'un rageur frustré ! Il s'est fait voler sa meuf et n'a rien fait pour la rattraper ! Il rejette la faute sur autrui pour soulager sa conscience, mais cette personne n'est qu'un raté, un bon a rien, il n'avoue jamais sa défaite ! Il essaye de se rassurer lui-même, en se disant qu'il n'est pas qu'une merde, et ça en nous gueulant dessus ! Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même !

-Monsieur Uzumaki serait-il en voie de devenir profiler au F.B.I ?Vous ne suivez donc pas la même voie que votre défunt père ! C'est une bonne chose ! Il vous arrivera peut -être de croiser le chemin de la gloire et de la reconnaissance ? J'espère que vous vivrez assez longtemps cependant, pas comme lui ! *HahahHA*

-…Teme…

En un éclair de temps, le jeune blond se retrouva téléporté aux cotés du professeur, le surprenant par derrière il lui tordit le bras dans le dos et maintenait sa tête contre le bureau dans une prise assez fascinante à regarder. Toute la rage que le blond ressentait envers le professeur semblait se transmettre a l'extérieur de son corps dans une aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sas' eut peur en pensant :

**« Si il a pas voulu me dire qui il est c'est peut-être parce que c'est un tolar ? » **

Le blond colla sa bouche à l'oreille du vieux et lui susurra, comme un secret :

-La concurrence pourrait revenir à la vie bien plus vite que prévu, alors ne vous endormez pas trop sur vos lauriers, si vous voulez mon avis.

Puis dans un dernier geste rageur il souleva la tête du professeur de Japonais par les cheveux et la tapa violemment contre la surface du bureau, et retourna a sa place chercher ses affaires.

-Je -J'me casse ! répondit le blond en rangeant ses affaires sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades

-MONSIEUR UZUMAKI ! SI VOUS QUITTEZ MON COURS MAINTENANT JE NE VOUS ACCEPTERAI PLUS ICI ! VOUS ETES EN TERMINALE **L**! VOUS N'AUREZ PAS VOTRE BAC AVEC CE GENRE D'ATTITUDE !

Malgré la bizarrerie de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, le professeur fit profil bas, comme si il avait l'habitude de se genre de choses, comme s'il savait que se plaindre ne résoudrait rien…

-J'en ai rien… mais alors **rien** à péter de mon BAC. Sur-ce! Bonne continuation. Puis il claqua la porte sur son passage.

-BIEN ! Maintenant que le trouble fête est partit nous pouvons reprendre le cours !...A moins que d'autres personnes ne veuillent suivre se jeune délinquant ? Dit le vieux professeur d'un air de défit.

-Oui. Y'a moi ! répondit Sas' ayant déjà rangé ses affaires

-Pardon ?

-C'est pas grave, je vous en veux pas !

Ce qui lui valut les rires et applaudissements des filles de la classe.

-tu te crois drôle ? Effronté !

-Allez! Cassos! A tout à l'heure les gars! Puis la porte claqua une seconde fois.

De l'extérieur de la salle on pouvait entendre le vieux Jiraya péter son câble sur ses pauvres élèves innocents. Puis c'est à cet instant que Sas' commença à réfléchir pour trouver son camarade déserteur, quand il entendit dans les fins fonds du couloir des bruissements de pas qui s'éloignaient…_Ni une, ni une _le jeune homme partit dans cette direction.

_**« Uzumaki ? » **_ce nom lui disait quelque chose…et si il ne se trompait pas le garçon qu'il était en train de poursuivre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, n'était pas n'importe qui non plus… Bon ben va falloir trouver quelque chose à dire quand il le rattrapera…Le problème c'est qu'il le voyait déjà et qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de trouver quoi lui dire…tant pis, sur ce coup la, il improvisera…

-Hey ! Ralentis ! Hurlât-il.

- DÉGAGES !

-Tu l'auras cherché !

Soudainement le brun _lança_ sa jambe dans celles de son _ami, _de la manière qu'ont les footballers pour arrêter leurs adversaires…sauf que lui, ben il a réussi du premier coup, laissant donc notre petit blond se ratatiner majestueusement sur les dalles de carrelage, Sas' se trouvait en dessous, mais tenait fermement le blond pour ne pas qu'il se relève.

-Mais bordel! Je t'ai rien demandé! Casses toi ! LÂCHE MOI !

-Peut être que t'as rien à me dire, mais moi si! Et je te lâcherais quand t'arrêteras de gesticuler !

-tss !

-Si je te lâche, tu me promets de pas te barrer en courant ?

-…

-Naru' ? Lui lança t'il avec un regard de psychopathe, ses yeux s'emblaient grossir et sortir de leur orbite, quelques vaisseaux sanguins avaient même fait apparition dans le blanc !

-Oui, oui c'est bon, lâche-moi … dit le blond soudainement intimidé.

Le brun défit alors ses mains des bras du blond, qui en se relevant tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à se relever. C'est à cet instant que Sas' vit la mine triste de son ami, ça allai pas être du gâteau cette discussion finalement…

-Hé ! Mais tu saignes ! remarqua Sas'

-Hein ? Ou ça ?

-Là, à l'arcade !

-Je me disais aussi que ma tête avait tapé contre le carrelage !

-désolé…

-…

-Mais en même temps si tu m'avais écouté quand je te disais de ralentir tu ne serais pas dans cet état là !

-…Bon, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler…je t'écoute.

**« A tous les coups il va me demander des explications sur mon père…j'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Pas maintenant… »**

**« Bon il a pas l'air décidé a parler le premier…et vu sa tête vaut mieux pas que je lui demande des éclaircissements sur ce qui vient de se passer…Bon tant pis je risque de passer pour un abruti, mais bon…allez je me lance »**

-Tu…tu me fais la gueule ?

-Hein ? répondit intelligemment le blond en penchant la tête vers la droite.

-Ben, en fait on était en train de parler tout à l'heure et tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu m'avais ignoré… Y'a un problème ? Répondit le brun d'un ton neutre de façon à cacher se gêne.

-T'es…t'es sérieux ? Tu m'as couru après juste parce qu'on n'avait pas terminé notre conversation ?

-Ben pas vraiment y'a plusieurs raisons…

-Ah ouais ?

-Nh…on pourrai pas aller ailleurs sa résonne ici.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Le toit ça te va ?

-Ben…c'est qu'il est un peu _bizarre_ le toit en fait…

-Comment ça « bizarre » ?

-Faut que tu le voies pour le croire, je t'y emmène !

-Heu…ok ?

**«Je comprends plus rien là ! Il m'a dit hier qu'il n'avait pas passé sa seconde ni sa première dans ce lycée et il a déjà eut le temps de monter sur le toit? »**

S'en suivit donc dix bonnes minutes de course dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers, durant les quelles Naru' ne laissa pas une seule seconde au brun pour respirer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec une petite fenêtre depuis la quelle un fin rayon de lumière s'infiltrait, que Sas' pu reprendre son souffle.

-Nous y voilà ! dis le blond en frappant la petite porte de bois à l'aide d'un grand coup de coude qui la fit ouvrir dans un grincement aigu.

_« Le soleil agressa les yeux des deux jeunes hommes. Dehors le ciel était d'un bleu resplendissant sans l'ombre d'un nuage, la vue était imprenable, d'ici on voyait la ville tout entière ! Au sol on pouvait trouver un parterre de gazon verdoyant, fraîchement tondu ainsi qu'un petit chemin de graviers blancs qui menait à une table un peu plus loin, sur la quelle reposait une cage dorée avec une perruche et… »_

La réalité repris ses droits sur le cerveau du jeune brun, coupant ainsi sa vision fantasmagorique de ce lieu totalement délabré. En effet, il y avait un meuble qui ressemblait à _une table_, mais c'était juste un vieux bureau rouillé qui tombait en miettes. Pour ce qui était du parterre, le béton était jonché de fientes de volatiles ayant élu domicile ici. Et comble du désespoir, un peu plus loin il y avait un rassemblement de corbeaux qui se battaient pour le cadavre d'un rat crevé…Non, à vrai dire cet endroit ressemblait plus à un cimetière qu'à un jardin qu'on pouvait voir dans les shojôs…

-C'est marrant hein ?

-…heu, disons que…c'est pas commun plutôt ?…

-Alors tu voulais qu'on parle ? Je t'écoute ! lança le petit blond qui s'était assis au préalable sur le vieux bureau rongé par la pluie et les années.

Le brun avança en sa direction, puis une fois en face de lui se stoppa et croisa les bras avant de souffler.

-Oui, on était en train de parler tout à l'heure mais l'autre crétin (Jiraya) m'a interrompu !

-…heu…on parlait de quoi encore ?

-Ce matin. Tu m'as ignoré…je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

-…je t'ai ignoré parce que **tu** m'avais ignoré avant, et que je pensais que tu t'étais trouvé des nouveaux amis, alors je voulais juste te laisser tranquille c'est tout…répondit Naru' un peu gêné.

-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…je t'ai pas vu me parler ce matin…

-T'étais entre Kiba et Sakura…je t'ai dit « Salut » et t'es passé à coté sans même me regarder !

-…ah…Le brun pris une allure concentrée en se grattant le menton et en regardant le vide…

Il avait du manquer un épisode, si il avait entendu le blond ce matin il se serait arrêté… A moins qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu!

-Mais oui ! Je sais pourquoi je t'ai ignoré ! J'étais en train d'écouter de la musique, j'ai pas fait attention!

-…t'es sérieux ?

-Ben ouais ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben je sais pas t'étais avec les autres et t'avais l'air d'avoir sympathiser avec…donc ben…

-« Sympathiser » ?

-Ouais y avait Sakura qui te parlait et Kiba aussi…

- Les deux là ils ne parlent pas, ils pètent les tympans, nuance ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis ma musique à fond ! ça fait depuis hier soir non-stop que Kiba me parle !

-Hier soir ?

-Ouais on est dans la même chambre à l'internat…

-T'es interne ?

-Malheureusement : ouais…Et puis je serait bien obligé de sympathiser avec eux, sinon je vais me retrouver tout seul pour manger le soir, et j'aime pas ça…Et puis même si ils ont l'air d'abrutis finis…bon d'accord ils n'en ont pas_ que_ l'air, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont bon fond !

Et ce fut au tour du blond de répondre bêtement:

-…ah…

Le brun se mit à rire doucement, c'était un rire à peine audible, mais Naru' le remarqua.

-Qu'es qui te fais rire ?

-Nous. On est entrain d'avoir des conversations de filles là ! Sérieux ! D'habitudes c'est les filles qui se prennent la tête et qui se font la gueule pour rien ! Puis il continua de rire discrètement

-T'ain l'air con ! J'espère que personne nous as suivis ! répondit le blond en commençant à rigoler et regarder autour d'eux comme si on les espionnait.

_« …Un ange passe… » _

-Je peux m'asseoir aussi ? demanda Sas' en montrant la partie de la table libre.

-Non. Propriété privée. Répondit le blond d'un ton totalement neutre, avec cet air on pouvait réellement croire qu'il était sérieux.

-…ah…

-Hé mais je rigole là ! Viens !

- Elle était pas drôle ta blague ! dit-alors Sas' en prenant place à sa droite avec une moue boudeuse.

Lorsqu'il commença à s'asseoir la table grinçât et brusquement s'effondra sans demander son reste dans un vacarme ahurissant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux _le cul par terre_ autant au sens figuré que littéral et repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire.

Sas' se releva le premier, non sans difficulté, et tendit la main au blond pour l'aider à faire de même, mais sa main resta tendue dans le vide. Naru' avait cessé de rire et se tenait la gorge, son visage était livide et il paraissait paniqué.

-HEY !Naru ! Répond il y a un problème ? S'affola le brun

-Vi…ens ! répondit le blond en tapotant le sol de façon à montrer où Sas' devait aller

Le brun se mit donc en face de Naru' et observa le visage de son ami de plus prés…il ne savait pas se qui se passait…vraiment pas. Et c'est ce qui l'effraya d'autant plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de situation. Il suivit donc les instructions du blond à la lettre

-Hé…panique …pas, c'est ri…en, faut juste que tu me souffle sur…le visage

-Hein ?

-Vas-y !b-bordel !

Sans se poser plus de questions le brun obéi et lui lança un souffle timide en plein visage.

-P-plus fort, le-souf…fle !

Sas' prit une grosse respiration et crachât tout l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons sur son ami avec une force assez surprenante, balayant les cheveux et les longs cils du blond dans tous les sens.

Naru se mit à avoir une quinte de toux, mais reprenait peu à peu des couleurs : le mal était passé, au plus grand contentement du brun.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Dé…désolé

-…t'excuses pas ! J'veux juste que tu expliques!

-…

-Naru' ?

-…c'est un peu long comme histoire en fait…

-si tu veux bien me la raconter, on a une heure et demie devant nous!

-Si je te raconte…tu ne le répéteras a personne hein !

-No problemo ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je serais mué comme une tombe !

-…je pense pas que je vais te raconter toute l'histoire aujourd'hui de toute façon…c'est trop…personnel…on…on se connait pas assez et puis si je te dis ça tu vas surement te douter de…de qui ch'uis…je…

-Nan, mais c'est bon ! t'inquiètes pas! Je vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu me dis pas tout hein ! Je…je voulais juste savoir ce qui t'es arrivé…

-J'ai…quand j'avais six ans, je…j'ai eut un accident de voiture…l'air bag m'as…m'as explosé en plein visage,…je suis resté un peu plus d'un an à l'hôpital, j'avais été défiguré,…c'est aussi pour ça que je porte encore un appareil dentaire a 18 ans…mais le problème c'est qu'en fait…quand…quand l'air bag a explosé, j'en ai aspiré un petit morceau en respirant. Il a fallut me le retirer pendant une opération, mais le médecin qui m'as opéré m'as…_un peu_ loupé…dés que je respire un peu trop vite, ma respiration se…se bloque et plus j'ai du mal a respirer et plus je stresse ce qui empire tout…c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me souffler dessus…ça me « soulage » en quelque sorte…Je sais c'est un peu débile mais…

-…mais c'est le seule truc qui marche c'est ça ? Compléta-il.

-.. .Ouais

-C'est pas débile.

-…

-…

-Le dit à personne c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Je te le jure !

-Merci.

-De rien, c'est normal…Sur qui on peut compter… si ce n'est sur ses amis ? répondit le brun en détournant un regard gêné.

-T'as raison…répondit Naru' flatté que le brun le considère comme tel.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Heu je sais pas…on a qu'a aller se boire un verre si ça te dit ?...hé mais attends !

-Oui ?

-T'as quitté le cours de français juste pour me demander pourquoi je t'avais pas parlé ce matin ?

-Heu…ouais… mais le prof m'as soulé aussi a te parler comme ça alors je me suis tiré…

-Tu veux pas retourner en cours ? Il est peut-être pas trop tard…

-T'es vraiment sûr d'avoir entendu Jiraya quand il a dit qu'il nous accepterait plus en cours ?

-oui, mais t'inquiète pas je le connais. Et puis de toute façon il va saquer toute la classe cette année sous prétexte qu'Hatake est notre prof principal !

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Il peut pas piffer Hatake parce qu'il lui a _je cite « arraché le joyau de son existence, sa raison de vivre, l'être qui lui était le plus précieux en ce bas monde, celle qui est la cause de ses larmes et blablabla… » _J'ai nommé: (roulement de tambour) Tsunade !

-T'es sérieux ? Mais il est trop vieux pour elle !

- On dirait pas comme ça mais elle frise la cinquantaine. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir elle a préféré se marier avec Hatake parce qu'on la prendrait pour une antiquité vivante si elle traînait encore avec l'autre vieux con de Jiraya!

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a de la ressource la mamie!

-alors ça c'est sur!

-Elle s'entendrait à merveille avec Sakura !

-Ben, en fait…c'est la Tante de Sakura…

-Ah ouais carrément ?

-Ouep…

-Il est bientôt midi…on se bouge ?

-On va au ref' ?

-T'es demi pens' ?

-Ouep'

-bon bah c'est partit!

C'est ainsi, que dix bonnes minutes plus tard, nous les retrouvons dans le self de Shibusen, dans la file d'attente du service…au menu d'aujourd'hui, « un grand basic »: Ramens !

-Rah, c'est pas possible sérieux ! On va bouffer des nouilles tous les jours ou quoi ? Protesta Sas. Hier soir, et maintenant, aujourd'hui !

-T'en fait pas tu t'y ferras ! L'école à pas les moyens de faire dans le haut de gamme de toute façon!

-Si je mange ici c'est justement pour bouffer autre chose que des pâtes !...ma mère va péter un câble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère bosse H.24, elle n'a pas le temps de rentrer a la maison pour cuisiner et comme mon frangin et moi on sait pas faire autre chose a manger que des nouilles, elle nous envoie a l'internat pour qu'on mange quelque chose de plus « consistant ».

-C'est pas parce que tu habites loin que tu dors ici?

-Nonp' !

-Tu sais vraiment que faires des pâtes ?

-Oui. Mais c'est pas n'importe quelles pâtes ! Même au restau t'en trouves pas des pareilles !

-Ouais c'est ça !

-tu me crois pas ? Je te les feraient goûter un de ses quatre alors !

-ça marche !

Entre temps les garçons arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, et malgré la soixantaine de tables présentes il n'en restait plus qu'une, tout au fond.

-Je comprends pas…ce matin il y avait énormément de place! En plus midi a pas encore sonné et les élèves en cours vont arriver, ils vont manger où ? demanda Sas'

-Ch'ais pas ! Mais je crois que je vais sécher plus souvent entre 11h et midi !

Ils s'installèrent à la seule table libre et commencèrent à manger en discutant, quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. S'en suivit un nuage compacte de personnes qui se ruèrent vers le réfectoire…Il y en avait même qui se tapaient dessus pour gagner une place dans la file d'attente.

-Pitoyable…On dirait qu'ils ont pas mangé depuis un mois !

-Tss…quand je vois ça j'i presque envie d'en éclater un contre un mur a titre d'exemple…ça les calmerais peut-être tiens ! dit Naru' en se levant de son siège, bien décidé a exécuter son plan.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ? Assieds-toi immédiatement ! Ordonna Sas' en paniquant.

-C'est bon, c'est bon…dit le blond en se s'asseyant à nouveau.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà agressé un professeur ce matin? Et le pire c'est que tu ne pourras même pas le démentir, toute la classe en a été témoin.

-…désolé…

-Hé ! Tu sais que ce matin je m'étais demandé si t'étais pas un évadé de prison, ou un truc du genre !

-…

-…tu pourrais nier s'il te plait?...ça me rassurerais…

-Je ne suis pas un évadé de prison, ou un truc du genre. Ça te va ?

-Parfait merci !

-Faut juste pas trop me chercher,… c'est tout… ajoutât le blond en guise de justification.

-…je tacherais d'y penser à l'avenir.

Puis ils reprirent leur repas dans un calme posé…jusqu'à ce que

-Excusez-moi…Cette place est prise ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Dans l'ensemble elle était assez mignonne avec son hâle rouge aux joues.

Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes l'ignoraient totalement elle réitérât.

-Je voudrai savoir si je peux m'asseoir ici, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs et…Hé mais je ne vous avez jamais vus ici avant, vous êtes des nouveaux ?

Sas' releva la tête de son assiette et fixa la jeune fille en fronçant des sourcils, créant un contacte visuel avec elle, qui lui prouva qu'il l'entendait.

…

-heu…je pourrais peut-être…

Puis il brisa ce _contacte _en replongeant le nez dans son plat, comme si la fille qui se tenait a coté de lui n'était qu'une illusion. Quant à Naru' il se contenta de ne pas réagir, si il regardait le visage de la pauvre fille il allait exploser de rire. Il se contentât donc de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pouffer.

Le vent magistral qu'elle se prit l'acheva, et elle rejoint alors ses amies qui se trouvaient un plus loin, lâchant un « pauvre type ! » en partant.

…

-Ouuuh ! J'aurais pas voulu être à sa place ! dit Naru' en éclatant de rire

- T'aurais pas un truc aussi stupide pour draguer quelqu'un. Et puis, merde hein! Moi non plus, faut pas me chercher. Bougonna Sas'

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as rembarrée comme ça… elle nous avait rien fait…

-Si, elle nous a pris pour deux cons. Elle arrive avec ses amies, elle s'installe et après elle viens ici en faisant style qu'elle est toute seule et qu'elle n'a pas de place. J'aime pas les opportunistes…je déteste ce genre de personnes, même si cette fois-ci c'était pas un truc trop important.

-comment ça « cette fois-ci » ? il y en a eut d'autres ?

-Tais-toi et mange ! Ordonna le brun pour couper court à la conversation.

-Oui papa ! Répondit ironiquement Naru'.

-Hé ! Chuis pas ton père !

-Alors pourquoi tu me donnes des ordres ?

-Tss !

-tu t'es fait avoir en beauté sur ce coup ! Se moqua le blond.

-ha. Ha. Ha…quelle grosse _marrade_ !…répondit le brun d'un air faux et lasse.

-Et en plus t'es susceptible? Hé ben ! Je sais pas se que les filles te trouvent !

-…Que…Quelles filles ?

-toutes ! Depuis ce matin t'as pas remarqué ? S'étonna le blond.

-Ben…non pas vraiment…

-Et tu rougis ?

-Oh ! Hé ! C'est bon tu vas arrêter d'énoncer mes défauts sinon je me casse.

-Désolé j'avais oublié que t'étais susceptible…

-Chuis peut être susceptible, mais toi t'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge et t'es lourdingue sur les bords !

-je suis pas lourdingue je suis persévérant, et j'ai la mémoire sélective, c'est tout !

-tu persévères dans la connerie, ouais !

-Hé ! Salut les garçons !

-…Hinata! Gaara est pas avec toi ? Demanda Sas'

-Non, il mange très peu le midi et puis il est en train de « bosser » là…

-Oh…ça te dirais de te joindre a nous ? ça bous évitera peut-être de nous entretuer ! Proposa le blond

-Vous ne vous entendez pas ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit le contraire hier Sas' ! Tu m'aurais menti ? Demanda Hinata au bord des larmes

-Non, non c'est juste une autre blague pas drôle de Naru'. Tentât le brun pour la consoler.

-C'est, c'est vrai ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sas' jeta un regard empli de haine au blond, lui promettant mille morts lentes en une microseconde si il ne lui répondait pas.

-oui, oui ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi Sas' te mentirait-il ?

-Ah tu me rassures !

-Mais quand es-que Sas' a eut le temps de te parler…de moi au juste ?

-Ben hier, il t'as pas dit que j'étais interne moi aussi ?...il t'as peut-être même pas parlé de moi…

La jeune fille faisait des ronds au sol avec son doigt, on aurait dit un dépressive. Cette fois-ci Sas' n'eut pas besoin de demander a son ami de réagir , vu que celui-ci le fit de lui-même.

-Si !si, si il m'a parlé de toi! Il…Il arrêtait pas de me dire « J'ai rencontré une fille super à l'internat il faut que je te la présente ! » inventât-il. j'en ai encore mal au crâne. Ha .ha .ha ?...heu sinon tu disais que Gaara était en train de travailler, mais il fait quoi comme travail au juste ?

-Détective privé. Comme moi.

-HEIN ? hurlât presque Naru'.

-Tu vois pourquoi je voulais te la présenter ? Demanda Sas', content de l'effet produit sur son ami.

-T'es…vous êtes des détectives ? Tous les deux ?

-Ouep'.

-Mais...mais vous êtes trop jeunes pour faire ce genre de boulot !

-Dans ce métier l'âge n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui compte c'est la passion qu'on ressent quand on l'exerce ! Et puis comme tu as pu le remarquer, jamais tu ne te serais douté que j'en était une, les gens qu'on suit ne sont pas suspicieux non plus hu hu…qui pourrait croire que deux jeunes de 18 ans traquent? Hein ? MOuHAHAHA

La jeune fille était en train de s'époumoner en riant avec une main devant la bouche et les yeux vers le plafond…elle était littéralement « partie »…très loin.

-Heu t'es sûre qu'elle va bien ? Elle me fait un peu flipper là…chuchota Naru' à son ami.

-T'inquiètes !

-Si vous saviez ce qu'on ressent quand on épie quelqu'un ! On se sent tellement supérieur, comme…comme une force divine ! Et le _must _la dedans c'est qu'on est payés pour ça ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Gaara ! et après il a choisi la même voie que moi...Alala on était jeunes à cette époque !

-…comment ça « à cette époque » ? T'avais quel âge quand t'as commencé ?

-8ans !

-Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de poser des questions vu qu'on me prend pour un abrutit. Bougonna Naru'

-Elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de toi…

-…

-…

- …vous me faites tous flipper, j'vous jure ! Ce qui fit rire la tablée.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et les cours reprirent.

Quand ils furent sortis du réfectoire, Naru' agrippa la manche du brun.

-Excuses-nous deux minutes, Hina' on te rejoint !

-Y'a un problème ?

-Tu me dois une fière chandelle toi !

-Ah bon ? Je me rappelle pas pourtant…

-toi **aussi** t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge faut croire !

-Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu avais la mémoire sélective…tu viens de t'auto-casser !

-Mais oui c'est ça marre-toi !

-Bon j'avoue tu m'as bien sauvé la mise avec Hinata tout à l'heure ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter tu me le dis?

-Hé bien j'y avais pensé…que dirais-tu de m'inviter chez toi ?

-Hein ?

-Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas besoin de venir chez toi pour ça…

-Pour quoi ?

-Bon, pour te racheter tu vas venir chez moi et tu vas me cuisiner tes fameuses pâtes ! Ça marche ?

-Avec plaisir !

Et c'est avec entrain qu'ils rattrapèrent Hinata et essayer de suivre les cours normalement malgré _l'accroc_ de ce matin.

Pour débuter, de deux heures à quatre, ils avaient Histoire géo avec Yamato. Un prof assez sympa, mais sévère quand il s'agissait de l'apprentissage des leçons, dans l'ensemble c'était un des meilleurs profs du lycée. Et pour finir de quatre heures à cinq, Mathématiques avec l'enseignant Kabuto, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui débutait dans le métier, aucun ne doute sur le reste de l'année : les élèves allaient lui en faire baver! …Bah quoi ? Il faut bien les initier ces nouveaux ! Et puis il avait qu'à être plus sympa s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'emmerdes !

Bref tout se passait sans encombre, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Voilà ce que pensait à cet instant Sas' en quittant sa salle de maths accompagné de ses deux amis.

-Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Gaara, alors a demain !

Hinata fit la bise aux deux garçons avant de partir en courant à a rencontre de son petit ami. Dés qu'elle le vit un peu plus loin elle redoubla d'efforts en fonçant tout droit dans sa direction puis, quand elle fut à sa hauteur elle se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber a genoux sous l'effet de la surprise certainement, car Hinata était plus réputée pour sa taille de guêpe que pour être la présidente du club de Sumo.

Oui, vraiment tout était parfait.

-Ils ont eut de la chance de ce rencontrer ces deux là ! s'émerveilla Naru'.

-Nh…Je te raccompagne à l'arrêt de bus.

-C'est sympa, mais t'es pas obligé, en plus l'arrêt de bus est loin et il va falloir attendre qu'il arrive !

-si je te propose c'est que ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-bon, bah c'est partit alors !

Ils franchirent la dernière porte qui les menèrent vers la cour principale quand une petite boule de poile se faufila entre les pieds du blond qui s'immobilisa immédiatement en reconnaissant…

« -Pakkun ! Au pied ! »

-Mauvais…très mauvais.

-Hein ? demanda le brun.

-Sas' barre-toi tant qu'il est encore temps !

« - Toi tu restes là ou t'es ! »

-Trop tard… souffla Naru'

Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne journée que ça…

i

i Désolée de couper à cet endroit, amis je n'avais pas la force de continuer ce chapitre plus longtemps ce chapitre (qui fait au passage 18 pages ! mdr) sans savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Donc si vous avez le temps pour laissez un petit message: ce serait sympa ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus ! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Narutoaddicteuse ~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tchoubidou ! **_

_**Je suis de retouuur, pour vous jouer un mauvais touuuur ! (oups! Désolée, pas fait exprès -_-)**_

_**Je disais donc que j'étais de retour, plus tôt que prévu (j'espère que ça dérangera personne ! ^^'). Voilà donc le chapitre 3, qui va introduire un chapitre important ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je l'ai relu beaucoup de fois pour le peaufiner le plus possible**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre ! (me demandez pas pourquoi je met ça a la fin : je ne le sais même pas moi-même !)**_

_**MERCI A TOUS ! Et sur-ce Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

_**Narutoaddicteuse ! **___

(…+_+…)

_**Chapitre 3 : Va t'en! J'ai attrapé la lumière avant toi !**_

**« C'est la merde ! C'est la merde ! Faut à tout prix que Sas' se barre sinon on va le regretter…tous les deux… »**

-Qu'es que tu attends ? Casse-toi avant qu'ils sachent où tu te barres !

-Mais, on m'a dit de rester ici !

-Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit peut-être ?

-Mais…

Sans lui demander son avis, Naru' lui prit le bras pour le tirer derrière lui, alors qu'il était en train de courir comme un dératé. Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Enfin, il aurait très bien pu s'arrêter, mais le blond tenait son poignet tellement fermement qu'il aurait pu être arraché si cela ce produisait.

-Mais qu'es qui te prend? C'est…juste un chien, bon sang ! Hélât Sas'

-Pas n'importe quel chien !

Et en effet le petit chien dont il était question leur collait aux basques, et pas besoin de se retourner pour entendre son propriétaire également…c'est mauvais ça !

Les deux jeunes hommes se perdaient dans les couloirs les plus lointains. Le blond semblait savoir où aller, mais n'en fit pas part à son ami qui se demandait s'ils s'en sortiraient vifs.

Ils avaient beau courir à une vitesse folle le petit chien restait endurant et commençait à les rattraper, bien décider à en rapporter un petit morceau à son maître.

Naru' commençait à perdre le souffle et trouva préférable de se cacher plutôt que de mourir étouffer.

**« C'est bon on est plus très loin maintenant ! » **Pensa le blond

-Nar'…Naru' j'en peut plus là ! …Je …je sais même pas pourquoi on est en train de courir !

-On y sera …bientôt, plus que quelques mètres !

Ne voyant autour de lui que des remparts de pierres, Sas' se demanda :

-Où ?...Où ça ?

-A DROITE ! MAINTENANT !

-NAN !

Le brun vit sa vie défiler devant lui, était-il vraiment mort si jeune…à cause d'un clébard ? Non pas à cause du chien, mais de son ami, qui l'avait attiré dans un piège sournois ! D'ailleurs si il le croisait celui-là, je peux vous dire qu'il le tuera de ses propres mains (bien qu'il soit contre toute forme de violence) !...Comment ça on ne peut pas mourir quand on est déjà mort ?...Et bien il s'arrangerait pour le torturer avec un supplice élaboré par ses propres soins ! (et je peux vous dire qu'a cette enseigne il valait mieux être mort que de subir la créativité de Sas')…

Tout autour de lui était noir, il leva ses longs bras fins dans la pénombre et toucha quelque chose de rugueux, vu la superficie et la forme de cette chose il s'agissait d'un mur…

**« Alors au paradis aussi ils utilisent du crépit ? »** s'étonna t'il

Il commença à se déplacer en tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, tout était noir…vraiment trop noir…n'était-il pas censé se dans trouver un tunnel et voir LA lumière ? Pourtant il avait beau tourner la tête il ne la voyait nulle part…peut-être le mettait-on à l'épreuve? Oui ça devait être ça! Le genre d'épreuves qui montre la vaillance d'un homme même mort ! Il en était sûr : Il devait gagner sa place au paradis !...Dieux aurait pourtant du savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le mette au défi, car quoi qu'il arrive il ne pouvait-être que le vainqueur! Et l'épreuve qui lui parût la plus évidente fut d'arriver à atteindre la lumière avant son camarade pour arriver au paradis !

A peine eut-il cette _révélation_ qu'une lumière chaude apparût à trois mètres à sa droite. _Ni une, ni une _il se mit a courir vers celle-ci avec la ferme intention de devenir l'élu!

Courir ces trois mètres parût être la chose la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais dû faire dans sa vie, mais elle était là ! plus qu'a quelques pas maintenant !

**« Désolé Naru', tu ne viens pas avec moi la haut ! Tel sera ma veange… »**

Il fut coupé dans sa pensé par un :

-SAS' ! ATTENTION !

**« Hein ? »**

Soudainement, quelque chose de très, mais alors tréééés dur s'explosa contre son crâne…ou bien étais-ce son crâne qui s'explosait ? Et dans un bruit sourd, Sas' s'évanouit avec grâce en tombant au sol…

''_Bonk''_

-SAS' !

(…+_+…)

Le brun papillonna des paupières, au dessus de son visage se trouvait un autre visage, celui de camarade, en dessous de sa tête il y avait quelque chose de mou et chaud qu'il reconnut comme les genoux de Naru'…

-Que…qu'es qui m'arrive ?

-Sas' ! Te revoilà parmi nous !

-Qu'es que …tu fais ici ? Va t'en! J'ai attrapé la lumière avant toi !

-De quoi tu me parles ?

-Argh, J'ai mal…

-ça je veux bien le croire vu la violence avec la quelle tu t'es fracassé le crâne !

-Hein ? fit le brun en bougeant pour se relever. Ouch' !

-Reste allongé encore un petit peu, dit le brun en appuyant sur les épaules de son ami. Tout va bien, okay ?

-On est où là ? Je suis pas mort ?

-…heu…visiblement…non, vu que je suis en train de te parler.

-Mais…

-On est dans une salle secrète. Ici personne ne peut nous trouver ! J'ai réussi à semer Pakkun, on est hors de danger !

-…Salle secrète ? …Pakkun ? Naru' soit plus clair par pitié pour mon pauvre cerveau en bouillie!

-Rappelle-toi on était en train de courir dans les couloirs parce que Pakkun, le chien de la dirlo nous courait après…je t'ai tiré jusqu'ici comme je savais qu'ici il y avait une pièce secrète j'ai foncé sans réfléchir. Quand on est entrés j'ai du lâcher ta main pour chercher l'interrupteur, et enfin que je l'ai trouvé je te vois en train de courir comme un malade, la main en l'air pour attraper l'ampoule alors qu'il y avait …ça, dit-il en montrant du doigt la magnifique poutre en bois au dessus de Sas', juste en face de toi…Qu'es qui t'est passé par la tête ?

-Ri…rien, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Si tu t'étais vu avec ta tête de…de vainqueur, ouais c'est ça t'avais une tête de vainqueur à ce moment là ! Et puis la seconde d'après tu te fracassais le crâne sur la poutre ! J'ai eu du mal a me retenir de rigoler, si tu savais !

-Sympa l'ami !

**« Et c'est moi qui dit ça alors que y'a même pas deux minutes je voulais le tuer ! Je suis pitoyable, heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées ! »**

-Désolé

-pas grave, du moment que sa reste entre nous.

-J'avais pas l'intention d'en parler de toute façon !

-…Bon on fait quo maintenant qu'on est dans ta super cachette ?

-Ben on attend ?

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi on se cache au juste ?

-…A cause de Jiraya…Il a dû parler de nos _exploits_ à la dirlo qui nous as prit en chasse, et..

-tu veux dire que la personne qui m'as dit « - Toi tu restes là ou t'es ! »,dit-il en imitant une voix de bucheron, c'était…

-Une femme, oui c'est bien ça ! Je t'avais dit de te barrer avant qu'elle vienne, maintenant elle doit être en train de nous chercher tous les deux !...on va rester là un petit moment je pense…

-Mais je suis à l'internât moi! Ma mère est du genre a stresser pour rien, et elle a déjà dû avoir vents de mes _exploits_, on peut pas rester là indéfiniment…

-…T'as raison, et puis t'as besoin d'être soigné, dit le blond en effleurant à peine la plaie du brun…Il doit y avoir une écharde et ça va s'infecter…

-Une écharde! J'ai une écharde dans la tête ?

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je ne vais pas te laisser ici comme ça ! Maintenant calme-toi je vais trouver une solution alors fait moi confiance !

-D'a…d'accord

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Sas' n'avait pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide ou de perdre pied, de ne plus savoir quoi faire, se retrouver totalement au dépourvu, et cette situation s'était produite deux fois…deux fois, dans la même journée, à cause d'une seule et même personne.

-JE SAIS ! Hurlât le blond soudainement.

-Fais-moi part de ton super plan alors !

-Nan. Par contre va falloir te lever !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire !

-Pose pas de question et bouge-toi ! J'ai un bus à prendre moi !

-Mais !

Sans lui demander son avis (pour pas trop changer) Naru' retira doucement ses jambes de derrière la tête du brun, puis le soulevant par les épaules l'aida à se redresser.

-Ouch'

-Tu crois que t'arriveras à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

-L'infirmerie ? Mais !

-OUI OU NON ?

-…Je…je sais pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne et…

…et il retomba dans les vapes, Naru' le rattrapa in extrémis avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol… quelle scène mélodramatique nous jouaient ils au juste?

(…+_+…)

Tout se dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il s'était trouvé dans un endroit chaud et confortable et de l'avoir soudainement perdue pour se retrouver sur quelque chose de dur, froid qui empestait le désinfectant…

Et maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux ?...Non il n'était pas plus avancé, il n'y voyait que dalle et en plus ça lui attaquait la pupille!

-ARGH !

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur vous savez ?

-Enlevez-moi ce truc ! Ça brûle !

L'infirmière enleva avec beaucoup de précaution le bandage de l'élève, qui put enfin ouvrir les yeux sans recevoir de désinfectant dedans. En effet le pansement que l'infirmière lui avait appliqué était imbibé d'alcool et comme pendant sa _sieste_, il avait beaucoup bougé, la compresse avait glissé sur ses yeux, dégoulinant dedans…

L'infirmière partie s'occuper d'une autre personne, Sas' se leva –non sans difficulté- et chercha un miroir pour voir à quoi il ressemblait…Au…mon…dieu…Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Maintenant il ne pouvait plus sortir c'était obligé !

Le brun avait une vraie tête de déterré…Son arcade sourcilière avait triplé de volume et avait était ouverte avec un scalpel…surement pour retirer l'écharde…mais si il n'y avait que ça ! Non il y avait aussi ce magnifique cocard juste en dessous et pour finir ses deux yeux étaient injectés de sang : il avait donc bien eut du désinfectant dans les yeux…Par contre il ne savait pas comment il avait pu atterrir ici et ni comment il s'était fait ce magnifique bleu à la main droite…et « ça », là! C'était quoi « ça » ?

Sa jambe droite était écorchée sur toute la longueur! Pourtant il ne se rappelait de rien ! Il attendit donc _patiemment_ dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit, que l'infirmière daigne s'occuper de son cas!...il ne devait pas être loin de vingt heures quand celle-ci arriva

-Vous allez mieux ?

-ça peut aller…

-Bien, je peux voir votre front s'il vous plait ?

-Je…je pourrais savoir ce qui c'est passé au juste ?

-et bien un jeune garçon de votre âge est arrivé en trombe ici, il m'a dit de prendre soin de vous et il est parti en courant.

-Il était comment…physiquement ?

-…Heu blond si je me souviens bien avec…

-c'est bon je vois qui c'es…OUCH !', vous pouvez pas faire attention un peu ?

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas très bien avec la lumière…

Soudainement quelqu'un frappât à la porte (avec une certaine force, il faut l'avouer…). L'infirmière y accourût et l'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme à très (très) forte poitrine _tenant, _ou plutôt_ écrasant_ un chien dans les bras. A sa droite une jeune femme de la même taille que la première, elle était habillée sobrement et arborait une chevelure absolument magnifique dans les tons rouges, sa beauté était gâchée par son air grave et tendu, ses deux main reposaient sur les épaules de Naru'. Le brun compris qu'il s'agissait de la mère de son ami. Et pour finir il y avait une jeune femme qu'il ne voyait que de dos mais qu'il reconnut comme étant :

-Maman ?

La Jeune femme se retourna en entendant la voix de son fils, puis quand elle le trouva, elle se hâta dans sa chambre pour le sérer dans ses bras.

-Mom' qu'es que tu fais là ? Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui !

-La directrice m'a appelée en urgence en me disant que mon fils était tombé dans les vapes, je n'allais pas rester à la maison !...montre-moi voir ce qui t'ai arrivé…

Elle prit le visage de Sas' entre ses mains et examina d'un air grave la tête de son fils.

-Mom' pas ici, s'il te plait…, dit Sas' en rougissant un peu

-Pardon…de toute façon je verrais ça à la maison, tu viens avec moi!

-oui vous pourrez partir, mais avant il faut que vous signez cette décharge madame, et toi, tu signeras celle-ci, dit la directrice en donnant un calepin à Sas'.

Sas', en bon garçon qu'il était lu le papier avant de le signer…

Moi, _Sasuke Uchiha_, sous la responsabilité de _Madame Uchiha Mikoto_, atteste que le dénommé _Uzumaki . Namikaze . Naruto_ m'a :

_Racketté et m'as poussé à un comportement violent, puis m'as frappé à l'arcade gauche avec son poing…_

La liste était encore longue et Sas' aurait bien froncé des sourcils, mais son arcade gonflé ne lui permettait pas encore cette fantaisie, il se contentât donc d'un :

-Hein ? C'est quoi ton délire là ?

-Il y a un problème, demanda la directrice à son attention.

-Oui il y a un problème ! Je pourrais m'entretenir seul avec…avec _Naruto_ s'il vous-plaît ?

-…heu oui. Mesdames si vous voulez bien me suivre j'ai des papiers à vous faire signer dans mon bureau.

Elles quittèrent la chambre, mais avant de fermer la porte, Tsunade dit à l'intention de Sas' :

-S'il te menace, ou s'il tente de te faire du mal, tu cries et on arrive tout de suite, ok ?

-Nh.

-Bien.

Puis elle quitta la salle en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux jeunes à leur conversation.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête…Naruto ?

-Je vois qu'ils ont stipulé mon nom…

-tu l'as pas lu ?

-Non, c'est Tsunade qui l'a rempli.

**« Il ne connait toujours pas mon nom alors ! »**

-écoutes, on…on reparlera de ça plus tard, je pense qu'on a plus urgent non ?

-…merci…

-Bon qu'es que t'as encore inventé ?

-Je n'au rien inventé du tout, tout ce qui est écrit ici est vrai. C'est juste que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, je t'ai frappé tellement fort que t'as perdu conscience et…

-tu la ferras à d'autres celle-là s'il te plait, je me souviens très bien de se qui c'est passé, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas la vérité !

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Naruto !

-…

-Bon admettons que ce soit la vérité, je peux savoir ce qui va se passer si je signe ça, dit Sas' en montrant la décharge à Naruto.

-Barf' rien de bien important…

-Ne m'obliges pas à te faire les gros yeux, sinon je vais te traumatiser.

-…je vais être exclu du lycée pendant le premier trimestre et ma mère va devoir rembourser tes soins médicaux.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu vas pas faire payer ta mère pour un truc que t'as pas fait !

-Puisque je te dis que je t'ai frappé ! Il est hors de question que **tu payes** pour un truc que j'ai fait !

Soudainement la réalité frappa Sas'. Si Naruto avait menti c'était pour lui éviter des ennuis, il avait même oublié que dans toute cette histoire il perdrait sa couverture et que Sas' saurait son prénom…pourtant il avait l'air d'y tenir à cet anonymat…

-Je vais tout leur dire…je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais faire un truc aussi débile.

-Ne - Fout pas tout en l'air ! J'en ai bavé pour leur faire croire que c'était de ma faute ! on va pas être punis deux fois, ça sert à rien !

-Et bien désolé mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tirer profit des gens. Bon tu viens m'aider à me lever, j'ai encore un peu de mal à marcher…Dis, tu saurais pas comment je me suis fait ces bleus à la jambe au fait ?

-heu ben ça c'est vraiment de ma faute par contre…je t'ai porté sur mon dos, et comme je voulais me dépêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie j'ai couru. T'es tombé deux, trois fois, mais sans faire exprès je t'ai frotté contre le mur…désolé…

-Tss, abruti !

-Ok, c'est sympa de ta part, je me faisait du souci pour toi ! Si t'avais vu ta tête !

-Je l'ai vu ma tête, merci ! Bon tu m'aides faut qu'on aille voir la dirlo avant que nos mères ne signes les papiers.

-T'es irrécupérable !

-Tais-toi et avance, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons nos deux acolytes dans le fameux bureau, en train de s'expliquer.

-Puisque je vous dis que si j'ai quitté le cours de monsieur Jiraya ce n'est que de mon propre chef ! Naruto n'y est pour rien le dedans!

-et la bosse ? Tu te l'es faite comment hein, c'est Naruto qui t'as menacé pendant notre absence à l'infirmerie ? C'est ça ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je me la suis faite tout seul cette bosse! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que c'est ce nabot qui m'a mit dans cet état, et que j'ai peur de lui? …Il...Il n'a même pas la moindre marque sur le poing ! Sauf votre respect madame, soyez réaliste: Naruto est tout à fait incapable de faire aussi stupide ! Je mérite la même punition que lui !

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Sas' parlait autant, il en avait même mal à la gorge !

-…très bien…j'espère que vous remercierez au moins mademoiselle Yamanaka qui est venue cet après-midi dans mon bureau et qui a prit votre défense en tant que témoin. Pour ma part, j'irais toucher mot à Jiraya pour avoir commis une faute professionnelle impardonnable de la part d'un enseignant. Je vais également réduire votre sanction à un mois, vous avez un BAC à passer à la fin de l'année et je n'admettrais pas de redoublement…bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous à présent mesdames excusez moi encore pour ce dérangement. Et vous deux ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir !

-Très bien madame, dirent en cœur les deux garçons soulagés que l'entretien prenne fin.

(…+_+…)

-Rah, qu'es que je vais faire de toi mon fils, demanda Mikoto à Sas', je pourrais pas m'occuper de toi pendant tout un mois, soufflât t'elle.

-Vous avez un problème ?, demanda Kushina.

-Mon idiot de fils passe son temps à faire l'abrutit et je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui, je vais partir en France pour mon travail demain. Quand je vais rentrer je vais encore le retrouver maigre comme une pousse de soja !

-Mom' ! Je sais faire a manger ! Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi !

-Tu ne sais même pas faire cuire un œuf ! Et il est hors de question que tu ne manges que t'es pâtes, c'est…

-Il n'aura qu'a venir à la maison ! La coupa Naruto. Tu serais d'accord maman ?

-ça ne me pose pas de problème, c'est avec ton ami et sa mère qu'il faudrait en parler.

-ça vous dit ?demanda Naruto

-Et bien je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, on se connaît à peine et…Mikoto semblait embarrassée

-Bon, tout le monde à l'air ok alors on se revoit chez moi demain, Sas' !

-Nan, mais attends là, c'est une blague ?

-pourquoi ? T'es pas d'accord ? Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? demanda Naruto d'un air plus déçu que voulu.

-Mais on ne squatte pas un mois chez une personne sous prétexte qu'on ne sait pas cuisiner !

-Et si Naruto t'apprenais ?...ça serait une sorte de stage d'un mois…proposa Kushina

-tu sais cuisiner toi ?

-Mieux que toi en tout cas !

-…alors c'est d'accord pour moi.

-Bien, c'est réglé alors, je vais vous donner mon adresse dans ce cas !

Naruto se rapprocha de Sas' et lui demanda juste assez fort pour ne pas se faire entendre

-Sérieusement Sas'…tu ne cherches pas des excuses pour ne pas venir ?...c'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? Tu sais qui je suis et tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Disons qu'effectivement…je pense avoir une idée de qui tu es, mais non c'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai dit ça.

-Ah…ah bon, alors c'est pour quoi ?

-… je voulais juste faire mon chieur…

-Tss abruti !

-le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils s'entendent bien ! S'émerveilla Mikoto en voyant un peu plus loin son fils demander le numéro de portable a Naruto.

(…+_+…)

-_Sasuke_, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, je dois me lever tôt demain. Lâche un peu l'ordi !

-Ouais, juste deux secondes mom' ! je fais une dernière recherche et j'y go !

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre demain !...je te fais confiance te couches pas trop tard…bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit !

Le brun se remit à marteler frénétiquement les touches de son clavier.

**« Uzumaki. Namikaze. Naruto…c'est bien ce que je pensais…va falloir qu'on parle… »**

Le brun était _ un peu_ troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il s'y était attendu c'est vrai, la ressemblance était évidente, mais de la à se que ses attentes soient réelles…une autre chose était sûre, il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir ce soir !

(…+_+…)

En voila le chapitre 3 terminé ! Il est certes plus court que le 2, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même ! ^^

Sasuke connait le nom de complet de Naruto et sait aussi pourquoi il le cache, j'ai été obligée de dévoiler celui de Sasuke (Mikoto ne va pas appeler son garçon « fils » H24 !), mais le plus important la dedans c'est que Naruto ne le sache pas !

(L'histoire devrai comporter un peu prés 9 chapitres en tout, mais bon ! Je verrais bien! ^.^)

**Au fait ! Es-que vous avez une idée pour les secrets des garçons ? si oui vous pouvez m'en faire part ? *u***

(…+_+…)

**Réponses aux anonymes !**

**Naruto Uchiwa ****:**Je suis désolée de te répondre que maintenant U_U

Dire que ta review m'a fait plaisir serait un euphémisme ! A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je reçois un truc pareil ! ^^ Et en plus c'était le premier message que je recevais sur cette histoire ! Je suis super contente que ma fic t'ai plu !

Effectivement on peut savoir les prénoms des personnages assez facilement (je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ! u_u')

C'est après avoir lu ta review que j'ai _un peu_ (beaucoup en fait ! ^.^) changé la suite de l'histoire. Le fait que tu penses avoir trouvé le secret de Sasuke facilement et qu'il puisse y avoir des rejets entre eux à cause de ça en sont la principale cause !

Tu as écrit avoir aimé le caractère de Naruto, j'ai essayé de le garder pour la suite des chapitres, mais en vain : Il ne pouvait pas rester fermer ET devenir ami avec Sasuke comme ça. Du coup je fait parler Sasuke un peu plus…même si ça ne change pas grand-chose TToTT

J'espère que tu liras la suite de l'histoire ! et encore un grand **merci **pour ton message ! (c'était la première fois qu'on me disais qu'on aime mon comment j'écrit ! TTuTT)

**hathor2 :**désolée aussi de te répondre que mainenant !( je suis un boulet faut pas m'en vouloir ! ù_ù)

Et ben on peut dire que t'es motivé(e ?) ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un ptit message sympa en tout cas !

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé à te répondre et que tu liras la suite quand même TT_TT…

Bref, tout ça pour te dire merci à toi aussi pour ta review qui m'a mine de rein bien motivée !

**Red apple :**

Ah bah c'est cool les gens comme toi ! Quand je lis des fics ce que j'aime en particulier c'est rigoler, je ne m'attendais pas a réussir à faire rire qui que ce soit avec mes conneries ! ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Aurais-tu toi aussi découvert avant l'heure qui est en réalité ce fameux Sas' ? Aurais-tu des hypothèses sur ses raisons de garder l'anonymat ? mdr

Merci pour la review et à la prochaine j'espère ! ^^

**X-miiss-Ya0ii-x**

J'ai cherché sur le site si tu étais abonnée, et comme il y a effectivement un compte à ce nom je me demandais si ce n'étais pas toi…enfin bref !

J'ai lu ton message aujourd'hui, et pour te répondre : Oui je compte bien la continuer cette histoire ! (la preuve en est que je viens de publier un nouveau chapitre XD)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu liras la suite ! =)

**Et pour finir je voudrais souhaiter une joyeuse fête à tous les gauchers qui liront ce message !**


End file.
